


So Close

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Opposites Attract, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee had been so close to seducing Ryo, lost in each other… Why did they always get interrupted?
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 2





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 570: Hush at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 6.

House arrest sucked. Dee had no idea how the Chief had found out about him discharging his firearm at Lloyd; the old badger no doubt had sneaky ways of finding stuff out. How hardly mattered though, because here Dee was, being punished with desk duty and forced to stay home any time he wasn’t at work, while Mother was fighting for her life in the hospital.

Thank God for Ryo, who naturally wasn’t being punished because he’d done nothing wrong; it meant he was able to visit the hospital and check up on Mother. Dee had tried calling but the doctors wouldn’t tell him anything over the phone. Something about him not being able to prove he was who he said he was; stupid regulations!

Ryo’s latest very welcome update was that Mother was going to recover and should be up to having visitors by the following week. Dee’s punishment would be over by then, he’d get to see for himself that she was okay; it was something to look forward to.

The relief was so great after all his worrying that for the first time in what felt like forever, but was really just a few days, Dee felt the stirrings of that old, familiar urge. There sat Ryo on the other end of the daybed, just a few feet away, and how could Dee not pounce?

Typically, Ryo wasn’t too receptive to the idea, even though the last time they’d been in this position he hadn’t put up any resistance. Dee had figured they could just pick up where they’d left off, but it seemed Ryo still hadn’t made up his mind whether or not he wanted what Dee was offering. How many times did they have to go through this, with Ryo protesting that he wasn’t ready for this yet? Dee himself was sure as hell ready, and had been for so long he sometimes thought he might just explode from the wanting.

The wrestling match didn’t last long though, not once Dee reminded Ryo about his total lack of resistance to the previous pounce. That had been such a sweet delight, if Dee had been feeling more himself at the time he might have tried pressing his advantage, but he’d been too worried over Mother.

“Hush, baby! The time for talk is over.”

And Ryo hushed, sighing Dee’s name as he melted into the kiss. Dee’s heart soared as Ryo’s lips parted, deepening the kiss as he pulled Dee closer. If that wasn’t surrender Dee didn’t know what was. The silence surrounding them was like a warm blanket, enveloping them in their little cocoon of bliss, until…

Did those damned kids have some kind of radar? And how did they even get in? Ryo must have left the damned door unlocked, or left his key in the lock. Wouldn’t be the first time.

He’d been so close to victory, to winning his baby over to the joys of a physical relationship… 

Back to the drawing board!

The End


End file.
